


Remedies for Headaches

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrepentant Jin/Ryuuji grad school AU fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedies for Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Grad school AU

Title: Remedies for Headaches  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Grad school AU

Jin frowned, rubbing his eyes before taking a long sip of lukewarm coffee. He liked building robots, but he could do without hours and hours of equations. Especially when it was due at the end of the week, and was going to be graded by a professor had reduced three other grad students to tears so far.

“Guess I could always quit school, and run out into the wild as a rogue engineer,” he said to himself as he tried to will what was probably going to be a migraine away.

“But I’d miss you, sempai.”

“Ya know, Ryuuji, we’re both doctoral candidates now, I think at this point you can call me Jin, like everyone else in the world.” But that was never gonna happen. Ryuuji had his weird habits, like that one undergrad who was overly polite to everyone.

“I brought dinner.” Ryuuji began taking out ramen from the shopping bag. “Is shrimp flavor all right?

“Yeah.” Jin returned his attention to the computer. “You can make yours first.”

“Excuse me?”

Jin kept his eyes on his work. “I didn’t realize offering you dibs on the work room’s microwave is so shocking.”

“Well, no, but.” Ryuuji cleared his throat. “Usually you weasel me into heating it up for you.”

He stayed focused on his equations, but wow, it was really tempting to give Ryuuji a smirk right now. “Do ya want me to?

“No, never mind.”

Jin shrugged, and returned to the task at hand. He just needed to figure out why this wasn’t working yet. Maybe he’d made a mistake earlier? Which, of course, meant he’d have to start all over, and—

He groaned softly as the pain in his head flared up.

“Sempai?” Ryuuji had just known that he was hurting—which wasn’t too surprising, since he’d had magical mother hen powers since they were kids. “What’s wrong?”

“Too much math.” There. That wasn’t admitting too much. “Brain’s starting to hurt.”

“Well, maybe this is the problem.” Jin stilled as Ryuuji’s hands went to… to his hair.

“What are you doing?”

“Your hair’s up.” Ryuuji’s voice was very gentle. “It might be so tight, it’s hurting your head. It happens all the time to my sister.” He smiled just as gently. “Do you mind if I…”

“Please. Feel free.” They’d always been pretty touchy-feely, but there was something _intimate_ about Ryuuji undoing the hair tie, and brushing out his hair. The fact that Ryuuji’s face was close to him probably, and okay, old feelings were coming, and Ryuuji was leaning in and—

_BEEP._

“My ramen!” Ryuuji practically jumped back to the microwave.

“Um, yeah.” The headache had faded, a bit, but now Jin had other things on his mind. “Your ramen.”

Ryuuji stuffed his hands in his pockets, doing his best to look casual. “I’ll make yours now. If you want.”

“I’d like that.” Jin turned back to his computer, then saved his work and closed the program. There was no way he’d be able to focus on work now.


End file.
